Teenage Vampire: Drake's Bloodline
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: Okay, crappy title, but great story line. Hope you enjoy it. rated t for language. Okay, I need more reviews for the questionanswer on chappie 7! explanation chapter is up to help you decide!
1. University

Blade Fanfic 

**Disclaimer: I don't own blade, just the character I made up.**

Damien woke up when a sharp fingernail poked his shoulder. He sat up.

"Deliver this to room 14." A sharp, snide voice told him as he was handed a slip of paper.

"Yes Mrs Mannville." Damien sighed as he stood up. He was tall with black hair that looked like Billy Talent's lead singer's hair. He wore his uniform with utter disgust. He hated it. He had his brown tie with 2 stripes and slung halfway down his chest and his shirt undone about halfway too. His shirt was untucked and his blazer was slung over his shoulder.

Damien was at Brooklyn (Making it up!) University. He was 19 years old. Since his arrival 10 days ago, 10 pupils had died of blood loss. All the same way too. Two teeth marks on the neck. No one knew who killed them. Well, no one except Damien. He knew. He had. He was a vampire. He never showed his teeth or smiled, because of his super sharp cainine teeth. He had no parents, because he had killed them. He didn't care. They didn't protect him when he was bitten. He was in a foster home.

And somehow, he was stuck with the job of delivering letters to pupils and getting coffee for the teachers.

As he walked, he opened the letter. It read,

**Anna Mills: Your Father has dropped off your diabetic pills, please come and collect them immediatly.**

'Eurgh, a fuckin' diabetic.' he thought. Their blood was disgusting, no sweetness at all. But, he was hungry, she would have to do.

He knocked on the door of room 14.

"Come in." Rasped a creepy voice. That was the voice of Mr Gayndyn.

"I have a request for Anna Mills to come to the front office." Damien said, keeping his mouth shut. His voice was like chocolate, smooth and dark.

"Miss Mills?" A young red head stood up, stuffed her things in her bags and walked out of the classroom. Damien followed.

"What am I needed for?" She asked him. She had lots of freckles and Damie could see her veins on her hands. Watching warm blood flowing through her body made his stomach growl.

"Err, your pops dropped off some medication for your diabeties." He said, trying not to think of the warm blood dripping down his chin after a kill.

Anna nodded. They walked to the front office but Anna stopped abrubtly.

"Can you hear that?" She whispered, shuddering with fear. Damien heard it alright. It heard like feeding. His upper lip curled. That was his kill zone, his territory!

His stomach growled again. He couldn't fight it any longer. He grabbed Anna and plunged his sharp fangs into her neck. She was caught off guard and didn't have the strength to react. She slumped forward, dead, in a matter of seconds. Her blood wasn't nice but it was good enough to cure his hunger.

There was movement in the front office. As Damien stood up, he saw 3 people. A tall, stocky man with a blonde mullet, a normally built black-haired man and a black-haired arousing (If you disgree, it was arousing to my older bro and to Damien, not me!) woman. They all had bllod on their chins. They stared at each other for about 5 minutes, before a school bell rang. The 3 people looked around, but Damien kept his eyes on them, especially the woman. She looked amazing to him.

Out of nowhere, masses of teenagers started to run throught the halls to there next lessons. But they all stopped at the dead body of Anna Mills. A girl screamed while pupils looked at Anna and then at the 4 people in front of them with blood on their chins.

Damien turned to the 3 other people with blood on their chins.

"Can I suggest something?" The woman and 2 men turned their attention from the growing crowd, to Damien. "RUN!" He shouted. They did, they ran out of the school doors and to the gates. The gates were shout. Damien and the 2 men scaled the gate easily, but the woman couldn't. An angry mob appeared out of the school and was gaining on her.

The woman was terrified. She kept trying to jump, but was to scared to do so.

Damien took a run-up and jumped over the wall again. There he grabbed the woman and jumped over the wall yet again.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He grinned, baring sharp white fangs. Well, they were actually mainly red with blood, but what the hey!

A 4x4 pulled up beside them. A chinese woman opened the door.

"Get in! Blade isn't far behind!" She told them. All 4 of them clambered into the 4x4.

"Where are we going?" Damien asked as the car pulled away at about 80 mph. Everyone except for the driver looked at him. He looked at each face with an innocent look on his face. The chinese woman nodded.

The next thing Damien knew was he was knocked out cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: I actually think that is the best fuckin' intro I've ever done! Review for next chapters!


	2. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Damien!**

Damien woke up in a cold room. It was all grey with bars around the edges, even thought there were walls. There was a speaker on the side of one wall, next to a metal door.

He tried to sit up, but fell back down on the floor. He had had a couple of hangovers that had killed his head, but this pain was a thousand times worst. His body was weak and in agony.

He thought he had been out for about 3 or so days. He knew this because he had felt this pain and weakness before. It was right before his parents died horrifically.

The metal door opened. The three people from the university stood before him.

He tried to lift his head, but his neck muscles screamed in agony. He groaned in pain and thumped his head on the floor. Bad idea.

"Shit!" He cried out. The big blonde mullet dude raised his eyebrows.

After Damien had gone through his pain, the black haired guy spoke,

"Introductions. My name is Asher Talos, this is Jarko Grimwood and the amazing lady you saved is my sister, Danica Talos." He spoke clearly and smoothly. He knew what he was going to say and didn't care what else happened.

"But we really want to know who you are." Asher continued. Damien paused before speaking.

"I'm Damien. Damien Carter." He quickly continued. "Where am I? Why did you knock me out? Do you have anything to eat?" Asher and Jarko laughed at Damien's last question.

Danica smiled as she stepped out of the room. She returned about 5 seconds later with a tall, unconcious human on her small elegant shoulders. She dumped the unconcious human next to Damien. He didn't care to look at the human, he just dived into it's neck. Within seconds, the human had been sucked bone dry. Another was dumped next to Damien. He dug into that one too. That one was sucked bone dry too.

He stood up, replenished with strength. He wiped the blood from his chin and mouth.

Jarko and Asher laughed again and led him out of the small prison-like room. They led him to a large hall. It looked like an office building. They sat down at a long table, but Danica sat on top of it. Damien sat on one of the chairs and put his feet up on the table. He realised he was still in his school uniform. The shirt smelt a bit, so he took it off and stuffed it under his chair.

The chinese woman and a couple of others entered the room. Danica started to talk, addressing them all,

"We all need to welcome Damien to our 'family' of vampires. He's a daywalker. Damien?" She stopped and turned to him. Damien looked around and realised he needed to say something, so he stood up.

"Err... Hi. I don't really know where or why I'm here. I have no idea what a daywalker is. I'm an orphan 'cause my parents locked me up, starving and whipping me. I kinda lashed out on them and killed them. I think the Fuckin' pricks deserved it. They weren't vampires, but i am, so it's kinda wierd. I was in a foster home, until the bastards put me in Brooklyn Uni. Err, yeah that's kinda the highlights of my life"

A couple of mouths had dropped, baring sharp teeth. Danica was blinking non-stop.

"Anyway, back to what we're focusing on, destroying Balde." Danica said, tearing her gaze from the teenager and trying to focus on the major topic.

"Blade has been killing us off like flies. In a month, we have Blade in a perfect position to kill him, slowly."

"Why a month?" One of the other women asked. Danica swiftly moved her heel into contact with the woman's face. The other woman went sprawling onto the floor.

"We have to set it up and everything. Our familars are doing most of the work. Until then, we need to protect ovrselves and deliver kills." Danica finished.

Danica finished the meeting half an hour later 'cause of other issues they needed to discuss. Everyone stood up and walked off to different doors. They appeared to be rooms. Damien walked back to his cell, his head spinning from all the information on vampires he had just learnt from the discussion.

A soft hand fell on his shoulders.It was Danica. He looked at her light brown eyes and their narrow splits.

"Where are you going?" She asked with no emotion at all.

"This is my room, right?"

"Dawn's gonna break soon. You can't stay in the prison cell. You'll have to stay in my room. There's only one bed. We'll have to make do." She grabbed one of his wrists and dragged him over to another door. He swore he saw her smile.

As they entered the room Danica said, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Welcome to your new home." She kissed him. Damien had never been kissed before, so he did what felt right. He kissed her back. He had never been loved before and now, even though Danica did a good job of not showing it, he was being loved.

He ended up on the bed. Danica sat up on him, growling at him. He growled back and fake bit at her. She did bite him on his neck and he breathed in sharply in pain. It had probably left a love-bite on his neck. He gave her one back and she snarled at him playfully. She collapsed heavily on his bare chest and he kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep.

**Geez, I'm just wondering if she's being too soft on him. Review !**


	3. New life

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Damien...**

One month later...

Damien woke up with a throbbing pain in his body. He sat up and found blood slowly dribbling down his chest from 3 scratches. He got up, not allowing himself to heal instantly. He had had worse being Danica's boyfriend. He had had broken arms and legs and a scar or five. The bathroom door was open and Danica stepped out of it with a black dress and green scarf on.

She raised an eyebrow as she walked over to him. She wiped up some of the blood with her finger and licked the now blood-covered finger.

"A bit bland, Lover." She smirked. She walked past him, out of the room, without a backward glance. He chuckled, allowing himself to heal up, before going in the bathroom and taking a shower.

When he finished he saw clean pressed clothes waiting for him on the bed. He got dressed into his padded trousers, skin tight shirt, bullet proof vest, black boots and gunbelt. He stuck 2 automatics into the belt and walked out of the room.

He grabbed a bottle of blood and a power bar from the fridge and was gonna eat and drink them before,

"DAMIEN!" Danica's scream rattled the windows and not to mention Damien's sensitive ears. He sprinted to the TV / living room. There Jarko and Asher were staring wide eyed at the TV. Danica was standing, tapping her foot angrily.

"What?" Damien asked, breathlessly. Danica slapped him, hard. He went flying into the wall. He had made a dent. He got up slowly and furiously.

"What the fuck did I do?" He yelled at her.

"You got yourself on the fucking headlines, thats what you did!" She screamed right back. She pointed at the TV. Damien watched the footage of him in a Zorro-like mask.

"Franklin Joblowski took this footage on his mobile phone, thinking it was a practical joke. When the youngster stands up, you can see that the body is lifeless and unmoving. The boy has blood dripping from his mouth and chin. In the studio with me is Proffessor Drafen. Proffessor?"

"Yes, this young boy must have the same mental problem as this blade character, whom we have actually successfully captured." The professor said smugly. Damien turned off the TV.

"No one is going to recognise me." He stated firmly.

"Kid, only two people in the world have that hair cut. The lead singer of Billy Talent and you. People are going to recognise you at the building when we go." Asher said.

"Go shave your head." Danica snarled at Damien. Damien did as he was told. He didn't want to get on her bad side again.

He went back to his bathroom and got out the electric razor. He shave off his black fringe and the rest of his hair. It was now about 5 millimetres long. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his protected waist. It was Danica.

He nipped at her and she nipped back. She giggled softly. He turned around in her arms and bent down to kiss her. She let go and he stumbled forwards. She held him steady and said, irritated,

"Not now." She walked out and he followed. He was confused. She had been like this for a couple of weeks now. Always avoiding his kisses and any love he presented towards her. They all got into a 4x4 and drove off.

Damien wondered if this was the end for him and Danica. She didn't seem to love him anymore, but he did. Maybe they'd both be better off if he left. He wouldn't have anywhere to go. He'd be alone again, but he'd always have his memories. But why was she ignoring him?

They stopped outside a police department and Damien felt his 2 guns (Not those guns!) and stepped out of the van.

When inside, Danica led them to the desk. She only had to show her face for them to be let in.

While waiting for an elevator, a guy kept trying to flirt with his eyes towards Danica. Damien's stomach dropped. He walked over to Danica and put his hand around her waist. She was reluctant, but happy that bastard wasn't flirting with her anymore.

When they got into the elevator, she gently removed his arm and went over to her brother. Damien went to talk to Jarko.

"What's she playin' at?" He asked Jarko quietly.

"I dunno. I haven't got alot of fuckin' experience with the ladies. But to answer your wierd thoughts, no I haven't seen her flirt with any retarded guy. She seemed happy when you stopped that asshole in the waiting room from flirting." Jarko said, lisping slightly because of his gold and silver teeth.

They got to the white hearing room thing, where a big, black hybrid was chained heavily to a chair. Damien decided to stay outside of the room, away from Danica.

"What the fuck are you looking at, you ugly bastard?" He snarled at one of the vampire guards. He ran off with the rest of the vampires.

There was a sudden crash and horrific scream. A man in a bullet proof vest and brown hair crashed throught the door, with the hybrid they called Blade. The ran off in the oppisite direction to him, closely followed by Jarko. Damien sprinted after them, pulling out his guns.

He pulled Jarko into a corner, before shotting around the corner.

"Shit!" He swore. He turned to Jarko. "The fuckin' special forces are here." Jarko was grinning. Damien grinned along with him. They reloaded their guns and stepped into the hallway. The shot wildly, ignoring the bullets from the special forces. Jarko then turned his gun on Damien!

"What the Fuck?" he cried.

Damien heard banging from above. Someone was in the air vents. He jumped up into them, but only just missed the person he was supposed to be after. He crawled along a little, but stopped abrutly.

'This can be my exit.' He thought. 'It'll seem like I'm dead, but I'll just run off.' He nodded to himself, before crawling to one of the higher levels.

Up on about the 10th floor, he saw Blade jump out of the window. He saw Blade get into a van and Jarko getting shot with an arrow in the eye. As Jarko fell to the floor in pain, Damien jumped out of the window. He landed and ran after the van, without being spotted at all.

The van stopped at an old abandoned wharf. He hid behind a barrel before seeing a way in.

'So these must be the Nightstalkers.' He thought. He could join them. After all, Jarko had attacked him and Danica had given up on him.

'I'll get my own back by hunting them' He thought before running quickly to the entrance and going through the door.

"So who are you? And what make's you think you're hunters?" He heard Blade's voice.

"Well, I'm Hannibal King and well, I used to be one. Danica Talos used me as her own sex toy for 5 years. Do I pass the test?"

"You were Danica's play toy?" Damien said, rather loudly. They all looked up at him. Damien jumped down.

"What the Fuck!" Blade said, searching for his sword.

"No! Stop, please. I don't want to hurt you. Coming in here would be sucicide if I wanted to hurt you." Some heads nodded in agreement.

"I am a vampire, I don't deny it. But I'm sick of it. They all ignored me. Hell, one of them even tried to kill me!" They still stared at him with content.

"Zoe?" The girl called.

"He's telling the truth. I say you should let him do some hunting with you. He does have the experience." A voice called.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to trust you for now. I'm Abigail Whistler, this is Hannibal King and Blade." Damien nodded and put his hand out for someone to shake. No one did. He wiped his hands on his trousers and said,

"I'm gonna get some air." He stepped out on to a balcony overlooking the harbour. He was joined by Abigail shortly afterwards.

"Why don't you trust me?" Damien asked.

"Well, you're a vampire. You've killed innocent humans." Abigail said.

"No one's innocent in our world. At least, not any more. I have to kill to live. I like the taste of blood, but since I now watch my own kind drinking it too, it just seems to have a different meaning now." Damien answered all of the questions that she didn't ask. She had never been up so close to a vampire and not kill him/her. And yet, just talking to him felt real. She never realised that at least one of them wouldn't enjoy killing.

"I'm Damien by the way." He said, turning to her, smiling. He had the sharpest teeth she had ever seen on a vampire. But he was so kind. Maybe that was why he didn't fit in.

"Damien." She repeated.

'He's really nice for a vampire. And handsome. Why did he ask about Danica though?' she wondered.

"Why did you ask about Danica?" she asked. Damien sighed, thinking about how Danica would be reacting to him being gone.

"A memory I think she and I would both rather forget." He said sadly.

"Oh." Abigail said, a bit embarrased by her own question. After a few minutes of silence she whispered,

"Sorry I brought that up."

"Don't be. What I did with her was a... well, I dunno. Stupid?" He said. He laughed.

"What's funny?" Abigail asked.

"I was just thinking, Since I'm gonna be a hunter, I can start a new life. You know, new hair style, new attitude, new clothes, new girlfriend..." Damien said smiling. Abigail looked at him.

"Anyone in particular?" She inquired. Damien only just realised what he had said. He looked at her and said bravely,

"Maybe... you."

She stared into his eyes. They were a dark shade of green and had narrow slits. She didn't realise that she had moved towards Damien and locked her arms around his neck. He had wrapped his own arms around her waist and moved his head towards her's. She jerked forward and then back, but then, feeling his warm breath, made her want to kiss him. So she did and she enjoyed every second of it.

The office building where the vampires are...

Danica was sitting on the table and her brother had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Has he been told?" She asked everyone.

"Of your failure? Yes. Of Damien's disappearance? No." A voice came. It was Drake. He was standing in an open shirt and jeans. His eyes burned with knowledge.

"Damien's disappearance?" Danica asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Damien isn't here, is he?" Drake said simply, already knowing the answer. He continued, "Use your tracking devices." He walked out of the room. Damien was one of the vampires he actually liked. Damien was an almost perfect vampire. A daywalker, perfectly sharp teeth with strong and able muscles. But he knew more about him than Damien even knew about himself. Danica stormed off to her room.

"Asher, Jarko, find Damien at all costs. I don't care where he is, I just want him back here!" She yelled before she slammed her door.

She kicked off her shoes and lay down on her bed. She couldn't believe it. Damien was missing. She had been pretty horrible to him over the last few weeks, but she was just a bit stressed. Now she thought about it, she had never told him how much she really loved him. She never would say that in front of everyone else, 'cause her rep needed to be fearsome to get respect. A horrible thought crossed her mind,

'Would he ever run away? Maybe he felt unappreciated, so he ran away. But she loved him, didn't he see that?' She sighed unhappily. She was used to falling asleep on the slowly rising and falling well-defined chest of her love. She fell asleep, unhappy for the first time in a month.

**Okay, there is a button saying 'GO'. First select submit a review and then press that button. I like getting reviews, just as much as I like writing up chapters, but come on! REVIEW ME!**


	4. Hunt

**Disclaimer: I own blah blah blah. It's been a week since Damien became a nightstalker.  
**

Abigail was dressed in her black leather trousers and top. Her bullet proof vest covered her chest. She clipped on her belt with the thingy that cuts throught the vampires and stakes. She whipped on her container of arrowns and carried her bow to the 4x4.

"Where's your boyfriend?" King teased. He was hanging out of the passenger seat window and Blade was in the seat behind him.

"When you find his blood-sucking ass, tell him to hurry up and get in the van. We need to get to this creek before daybreak. You two have to make-out and draw attention for the vamps to find you." Blade sneered at the last bit of his speech. He had given up on telling her how disappointed her father would've been in her for dating a vamp.

THUD. The 19 year old landed heavily from the roof of their hide-out.

"Inhaler." He said immediately. Blade threw him an inhaler that got his bloodlust out of his system. Damien inhaled deeply and then spat it out on the floor.

"Let's do this!" He said. He was dressed in a black vest (not bullet proof), black padded jeans and a gun holster over his chest. The single magnum in the holster was massive and he wouldn't need any more bullets, 'ause he'd just attack his enemys with his mega-sharp teeth.

Damien got in the back seat, followed by Abby (Abigail for any idiot). He kissed her gently on the lips and was about to go deeper, until Abby pulled back and put her finger on his lips.

"Save it for the creek." She smiled. He grinned, baring all his teeth. He slipped his hand around her waist, but pulled back sharply when he felt all of the killing equipment. She sighed and kissed him on the cheek. He leaned forward for the rest of the trip.

**Danica's hid-out thing...**

Danica walked into the survellience room. Jarko and Asher already knew what she was going to ask before she even asked She had asked the same question for a week now.

"Anything on Damien?"

"Actually, yes." Asher said. Usually he would say no, but they had actually found something this time.

"We've tracked him down. We'll have to pinpoint his exact location, but he is defiantly alive." Jarko continued. Danica swiftly walked back to her own room and screamed into her pillow,

"YES!"

**The creek...**

Damien and Abby were making out by the water, but still keeping an eye out. Abby had her hands on Damien cheeks and Damien was sitting up, his face, but not body, turned towards her. Damien's sensitive ears picked up something,

"Woo ho oh!" whispered one voice

"They get on don't they?" came another.

"They won't know what hit 'em!" came the first voice again.

"They're here." Damien muttered into the kiss. His ears picked up the movement of alot of familars and about 10 vampires.

"Hey, lovers! Time for your death!" A voice shouted as they all jumped out.

"No, it's time for yours!" Damien retorted, standing up, suddenly filled with hunger. His eyes burned red with adrenaline. He launched himself at one of the familars, as Abby, King and Balde went for the rest.

After Damien had finished feeding on his first kill, he realised that it had gone silent. He stood up and wiped the blood from his chin.

Then he saw them. They were backed up against the side of a cliff, by vampires.Their weapons were on the floor and Blade was badly hurt. King wasn't in good shape either and Abby was crouching over her stomach

He crept silently up, behind the vampires and jumped up the cliff side, hanging on to it, just above their heads. One of them made a move on Abby and, by instinct, he jumped.

He landed on top of the vampire making a move on Abby, killing him. His gun was kicked out of his hand but that didn't matter. He kicked and punched off his attackers.

One of his final attackers was a tough costumer. The guy flew kicks right and left and Damien eventually was able to kick him hard in the balls. There was a sickening crunch as the guy fell to the floot. Damien used this chance to get his own back. He punched the guy in the jaw, where it dislocated and blood splattered everywhere. The guy coughed up some blood before closing his eyes in utter pain. Grabbing what he feared most, he staked them through their hearts. He dropped the stake as the 4x4 drove up alongside them.

"Get in!" The driver yelled at him. Bllade and King stumbled in and Damien carried Abby in the van. As they drove off, a yell came through their windows. Damien grabbed a spare gun from under his seat and shot the guy behind them in the heart. He sighed in exhaustion and fell back into his seat. Abby fell on to him, barely concious. He stroked her hair and she fell asleep on him. He sighed and let himself fall asleep too.

**Back with Danica...**

"So, where is he?" Danica asked Asher as he and Jarko stepped out of the survellience room.

"He's with the nightstalkers." Jarko said with utter hate in his voice.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Probably kidnapped or something!" Asher added quickly. Danica was furios. They took away the one she loved most. They would pay dearly.

"I'm going after him, no one follow me. Got it?" She told them. They nodded as she grabbed her coat and walked down stairs, to find Damien or die trying.

**I really hate school. Bastards and hoes the lot of them. REVIEW!**


	5. I'll protect you

**Disclaimer: I own Blade! Kidding... I barely own anything these days. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Damien carried Abby to one of the three recovery rooms. The other two were occupied by Blade and King. King was a deep cut that needed to heal and Blade was being treated for badly bruised bones. Abby nearly had internal bleeding, but she was lucky enough not to have it. She just needed to heal up.

He put her down on the bed and wrapped the covers over her. He kissed her forehaed and pulled the misted curtain across as he stepped out of the room.

He went to the kitchen and made himself a chicken sandwhich. He put it on a plate and went back to Abby's recovery room. He sat down on a chair next to her bed and ate it.

"We've domesticated you." Abby said faintly. Damien didn't realise she had woken up, but still smiled at her comment. He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled weakly, before falling out of consciousness. Damien looked at her for a while, not liking not talking to her. He finished his sandwhich and put his plate in the kitchen.

He went to one of the showers and undressed. He closed the misted shower curtain behind him and stepped under the hot water. It was true. He was domesticated. Kinda. He hunted vampires, his own kind, and that was messy work. But before, he would never have washed his boots or brushed his teeth, but now he did. It took some encouragement from Abby, but it had worked.

He finished his shower and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body. He came out of the shower room. Something distracted him.

It was quiet. He looked around and decided it was nothing. He made his way to his and Abby's room and toweled off. He dryed his hair and slipped on a vest and jeans. He tied up his old trainers and sat down at the computer. He was doing some government research on what they were doing on the capture of Blade. What they were planning to do when they found him and where they thought he was. He turned on the computer. He was distracted again.

Damien stood up and grabbed the gun that was near him. He stepped into the hallway, pointing his gun and looked around. He din't look up at the rafters, but saw something in the shadows. He blinked his eyes and his night vision kicked in. He lowered his gun.

"Zoe?" He said. Sommerfield's little girl, Zoe walked over to him. Her eyes were widened with fear at the fact that he had a gun. He saw she was looking at his gun and sighed.

"I'd never use this on you, Zoe." He rufflled her hair. "I thought I heard something out here. I thought she'd come for me, but I'm kidding myself. She'd never do that. I don't think she loved me." Zoe stared at him, confused.

"Who?" She asked.

"No one you need to worry about kiddo, I'll protect you. Now go back to bed." Damien answered.

"'Night!" She called as she turned her back and walked back to bed. It was nice for her to know that a big, strong guy like Damien was gonna protect her.

Damien went back to his computer and logged onto the internet. He typed in the government website, www.redandwhitestripes.gov and enetr the password, Angry Bull. He was in. But the distraction came again.

"Zoe, go to bed!" He called out. No answer. He honed in his sensitive hearing. No footsteps. He panicked. He picked up his gun and stepped steathily into the hallway again. He went around and checked all the rooms. They were all sleeping. He still heard something.

Damien went out to the balcony were he kissed Abby. He looked around, no one. Then he looked on the roof. There was a black, female shape. The shape moved towards him.

There was no thud, just a pinprick in Damien's neck. It was Danica and she had stuck some sort of knock-out liquid jab in his neck. He fell onto her, helplessly. She grabbed him and held him close. She felt her tears fall onto him. She kissed him where the needle had gone in. He groaned and fell unconscious. Danica picked up his now sleeping body and carried him to her motorbike. She slipped on his helmet and made his hands go around her waist. She drove off into the night just as Abby woke up.

**I don't know how many chapters this story will have, but I am planning to try and write down as many as possible, please, please, please REVIEW!**


	6. Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do own the plot and Damien. My older bro is writing this up for me as I have been sent away to a snobby boarding school and my laptop doesn't come for a while. IT IS HELL! Now for our feature presentation...**

Cold water was splashed over Damien's head. He woke with start and was amazed to find himself back in the office building thingy with the vampires. He expected to find himself in Danica's room, after all, she had brought him back. But he wasn't. His bed was simple and a man in a chair was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Took you a while to wake up." The man said. His voice was mysterious but Damien recognised it easily.

"Drake?" He said rubbing his neck.

"It also took me a while to get Danica out of here." Drake chuckled. Damien sat up and tried to stand up but,

"Stay." Drake told him. Damien sat back down and looked at Drake. Drake sighed.

"It's time you knew the truth."

"What truth?"

"Just listen." Drake told him. He continued,

"The man you killed, your father, wasn't your father. I am." Damien looked slightly bemused and confused at the same. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't say anything, just yet." Drake shut him again.

"I was badly drunk when I met your mother and about 9 months later she gave birth to you. She had forgotten about me and thought that her boyfriend was your father. I couldn't reveal my face or tell anyone, because the hunters would go after you. As much as I hate children, I knew that your were mine.When I saw you being abused because of your nature when you were 9, your chains mysteriously fell off, didn't they?"

"Well, yeah." Damien answered his question.

"That was me, I whipped in quick and unlocked you. Then I watch you devour them because of your starvation. Did it seem like someone was following you around when you were 9?" Damien nodded.

"It was like someone was in the shadows. And, all my kills came to me."

"Me again. A week before you turned 10 and put in a foster home, you caught your first kill by yourself. It made my heart beat again. For a bit." Drake added. Damien looked down at his feet. He didn't know how to feel. He had known his fake father and killed him, but now his real father was sitting in front of him. It couldn't be true.

"Wait, weren't you asleep through that time?" Damien asked.

"I was awake when you were born and during the year you were 9." Drake answered easily. Damien stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Drake's stare. He did look like Drake. He had the same green eyes and body physique. He did trust Drake, but as his father?

As he stepped out of the room, he greeted with a warm embrace from Danica. She dug her nails into his back, drawing blood. She silently sobbed into his high-up shoulder. He looked down at her and held her close, comforting her. He walked her over to 'their' room.

"Why did you go?" she sobbed.

" 'Cause, you didn't love me no more." He told her the truth.

"I always loved you. I never stopped." She cried into his chest. He let her go and sat down on 'their' bed. She really loved him, but now he loved Abby. Should he stay? He had Danica and his father here, but Abby and a protective kind of family that liked him. What would he do?

**Right BEBD, my lil' sis, says that she's not writing (or telling me) down the next chapter until she gets more reviews. She wants to know what Damien should do. Should he stay with Danica or sneak out back to Abby? REVIEW AND TELL US THE ANSWER, WHAT YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE!**


	7. WHERE IS HE?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea was given to me by an anon person, who shall remain anon 'cause it was an anon review. My laptop has arrived, so this is all me writing up, not my bro.  
**

As Danica was sobbing into Damien's chest, leaving a massive wet patch, Abby had woken up...

"BLADE! KING!" She screamed. The two men stumbled into the room, still injured.

"What is it?" King asked, catching his breath.

"Where's Damien?" She asked them.

"What, do you need him to join in you dreams?" King joked. Then he saw he was getting an evil glare from Abby.

"Okay, okay, we'll look for him." King said, trying to avoid Abby's glare. Blade and King set about trying to find him. They came back 5 minutes later to Abby. She was sitting up and already dressed in her hunting gear. She was expecting the worst.

"Well?" She asked anxiously.

"We couldn't find him. Are you sure he didn't just go out?" Blade answered, fearing the worst.

"Positive." Abby told them.

"You don't think...?" King said. They all ran to Sommerfield.

"Sommerfield., have any vampires been around or in the building?" King asked her.

"I'll check the computer." Footage appeared on the screen above her.

It was of Damien stepping out with his gun. Then Zoe. Zoe and him talking. Then Damiem on his computer and then a sound. He stepped out on to the balcony, followed by cameras. Abby bit her nails. He was attacked by a female shape. He went limp and she carried him off.

"Who was that?" Blade asked.

"Danica." King snarled. "She came back for him."

"Then we need to go and get him." Abby said.

"You need to heal up." Sommerfield protested.

"I'm healed already." Abby said, before walking out of the room with Blade and King. She took her weapons from the desk and got onto a black motorbike. Blade and King followed. They knew what Damien meant to her and dare not intervene, just help. They revved off into the night.

Back at the office thingy...

Damien got off the bed. Danica had fallen asleep. He wanted to talk to his father.He knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" Drake's voice demanded.

"Damien." Damien answered. The door opened instantly and Drake pulled him into the room.

"Drake.."

"Father." Darke corrected him.

"Right, father, why do you think I left?"

"At first, I thought they had captured you. But you are far too strong. Then I thought you tried to follow them and they accepted a fake story and your hatred of your own kind. I stuck with that story really. But why did you leave, because I'm sensing that isn't the answer." Drake said wisely. Damien sighed.

"If I tell you, you'll regret having a traitor for a son."

"I would never regret having you as my son." Drake claimed. Damien smiled at his comment. It restored his faith in the man.

"I thought Danica didn't want me anymore, so I followed the nightstalkers. I tried to make it look like I had died. I wanted a new life. And I met Abby."

"Abigail Whistler?"

"Uh-huh. I fell in love with her and we've been officially dating for the time I haven't been here. I really like her."

"And you want to know if you can leave and be with her?" Drake asked, knowingly. The mind of a teenager was easy to figure out. Damien nodded. Drake then made a bold statement.

"It is hard for you. To be in love with two people from opposite sides of the battlefield. Who do you love more?"

"I dunno." Damien replied. The door burst open. It was Jarko.

"The nightstalkers are here!" he roared. Drake and Damien stood up and ran out of the room. They stood behind the line of powerful vampires. Danica ran to Damien's side and wrapped her arms around his neck. He cringed slightly as she forced herself upwards to kiss him on the lips.

Unfortunatly, Blade and King both saw this. And even more unfortunate was the fact that Abigail saw it too.

**Okay, people, I still need more ideas on whether or not Damien should stay with Danica. Should he go with Abby or Danica? TELL ME! REVIEW ME!**

**  
**


	8. Choose right now!

**Thought I'd better update this thing. I just got back from Switzerland holiday, and I'm typing this up in my boarding school room thingy. I have 2 votes, one for Danica and one for Abby. So I've put in an argument thingy to help people decide.**

"What the Fuck?" Blade muttered. Abby was close to crying and Danica was holding on to Damien.

Damien wasn't happy with Danica sudden affections. It was too little too late. He broke out of Danica's grip and ran to comfort Abby. He couldn't bear to see her upset. King and Blade let him through, but Abby brushed him away. She tried to push him away, but he over came her and comforted her.

Danica was furious. Her boyfriend had left her standing there, looking like an idiot, and was hugging a mortal! A mortal!

"DAMIEN!" She screamed. She walked to the front of the line of vampires. Damien realised he had upset her and went over to comfort her. Halfway there, Abby screamed his name.

"DAMIEN!" He stood there in the middle, realising that both women wanted him. It confused him greatly.

"Oh, crap." He muttered. He sat down on the floor, hands on his head. The 2 women faced off next to him.

"Don't you dare shout at my baby!" Danica started.

"Baby? From what I've heard, you tortured him!" Abby retorted.

"So what have you heard?" Danica sneered.

"That, you hurt him so much, that he ran away!"

"Did he tell you that we were going out and sleeping together?" Danica snarled at Abby. Abby took a step back, astounded. Damien had never told her **that**. Whenever they tried to find out what happened, he changed the subject. That was probably why. He didn't want her to find out the truth.

"Well, maybe he didn't want me to know because he hated every minute of it and wanted to forget it! And maybe that's why he started sleeping with me!" Abby concluded. Danica gasped.

"Take that back!" She screamed.

"Never!" Abby retorted. They both looked down to Damien.

"Choose!" They demanded in unison. Damien's eyes widened.

"Errr.." Damien couldn't decide. He loved them both. The 2 females looked at him, their eyes burning.

"Damien, you know I love you." Danica tried to caress him.

"But you know I can love you so much more." Abby said lovingly. Damien looked from Danica to Abby.

"Okay, err.. I choose..."

**So, does that help? I'll explain. **

**Abby obviously loves him and would never hurt him. But she has realised that secrets have been kept for her. Damien loves the fact she understands him.**

**Danica loves him loads too. She has hurt him, but if Damien asked her to stop, she would. She hates the fact that he cheated on her, but also realises it was partly her fault. Damien likes that she is demanding and will just sit and talk to him, if he wants to.**

**That's kinda like the behind scenes stuff. Bit onfusing, but I would like people to tell me who he should be with. Auf Wiedersehn for now!**

* * *


End file.
